Rainer
Rainer was a rebel Fae who defied The Blood King and the Blood Laws created after the King ended The Great War between Fae clans. Character arc Rainer was a general that fought against the establishment of a Light Fae and Dark Fae divide. When he led a rebellion against The Blood King, the King wrote a fate that made his armies betray Rainer, turning them against him. He was killed in battle and the The Blood King struck a bargain with Tamsin, the Valkyrie that came to take Rainer to Valhalla: he changed her future and gave her an extra life in exchange for his soul. The King then erased Rainer's existence from Fae history, and damned his soul to spend eternity on the Death Train as punishment (Destiny’s Child). He spent centuries confined to the train with his memory of who had cursed him and why also erased. Before death and being cursed to ride the Death Train, Rainer had the power of foresight and could see beforehand how an enemy was going to attack in battle. He regained this power when he threw The Wanderer card at The Keeper and she boomeranged it, causing it to burn up and vanish as it came close to him (Waves). In the same episode, Rainer told Bo that he had not had her captured and transported to the Death Train; we also learned that he was the sponsor on her Succubus Declaration aligning her with the Dark Fae, and that she had intentionally created the proclamation and asked him to co-sign it. In End of a Line, Rainer's face suddenly materialized in a blank page of a book at The Clubhouse and when Tamsin asked Bo who it was, a surprised Bo told her it was Rainer, the one who had hired Tamsin to find Bo; however, Tamsin informed Bo that the face was not that of "her boss" – which meant that Rainer was not The Wanderer who had hired a mercenary to find Bo and bring her to him. While searching for information about Rainer in a Dark Fae archives history book, Lauren found the image of The Wanderer in it. She read the prophecy to Bo and showed her the image, and though it bore a resemblance to Rainer, Bo refused to heed Lauren's warning about her involvement with him. Afterwards, Rosette (The Knight) told Bo and Rainer that he would be cursed again and die by the seventh day of being on Earth after leaving the Death Train, unless the two formed an allegiance of Light and Dark. To save his life and, she thought, for what was right for her family and good of the Fae, Bo went through with a handfasting ceremony binding her to Rainer. However, their agreeing to be united was a ruse by Rosette that made it possible for the portal to Hel to be opened and release the Lord of Darkness (Origin). In Dark Horse, he was killed in the presence of Bo by a berserk Massimo who acquired superhuman strength after swallowing the sixth, sacred Origin Seed that contained all the powers from the dead Una Mens. Personality Relationships Quotes "For his defiance. For his arrogance. For thinking he could change the laws of the King. So that he will never rise and take arms against my will again. So that his soul will wander in eternity. For no one will remember his name. No one will remember Rainer, the defiant." – The Blood King to Valkyrie (Tamsin) before cursing Rainer's soul to the Death Train. (Destiny’s Child) Trivia * "Ipse ventures est et cum eo cri entes inferni omni sit sit. Fiat militae legato at quae fillia ejus legata. Hoc it sit." – Handfasting incantation by the Knight. * By the ancient Celts: "Handfasting" was the word used to describe their traditional trial-marriage ceremony, during which couples were literally bound together. The handfasting was a temporary agreement that expired after a year and a day; however, it could be made permanent after the year was up if both spouses agreed. In the former Celtic lands of Scotland and Northern England: "Handfasting" was the word used to refer to a commitment of betrothal or engagement. It was a ceremony in which the couple publicly declared their intention to marry one year and a day in the future.Celtic/Neopagan handfasting Appearances * 4.09 Destiny’s Child * 4.10 Waves * 4.11 End of a Line (mentioned & historical drawing only) * 4.12 Origin * 4.13 Dark Horse * 5.01 Like Hell Pt.1 (mentioned only) References REMOVE STUB TAG AFTER SUFFICIENT INFORMATION IS ADDED ABOUT CHARACTER Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fae Category:Deceased